


Trembling When You Touch

by senioritastyles



Series: 5sos Kinkapalooza [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oops, Some Fluff, also michael's in total denial of his love, but I'm not, luke and michael are totally in love, luke isn't though, more muke because i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When do you think these’ll stop hurting so bad?” Michael wonders aimlessly, eyes still glued on the TV.</p><p>Luke shrugs, jostling Michael in the process. “Hopefully soon, although they hurt less when the cleaner is on them.”</p><p>“Probably because it’s cold. And wet.” Michael nods.</p><p>Luke hums in agreement. “Yeah, it feels good.”</p><p>A moment goes by, just a beat of silence, before Michael says, “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>or: Michael and Luke lose a bet and the consequences lead to better things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling When You Touch

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Hands On Me by Ariana Grande)

Luke cannot fucking believe that they’re about to actually do this right now. Like, he literally cannot believe it. He’s sitting in the damn room, about to do it, and he still cannot fucking believe this right now. And he also can’t believe he got stuck going first. Michael’s such a little shit. He’s the one who lost the bet for them so he should have to go first, not Luke. In fact, Michael’s the one who made the fucking bet in the first fucking place. Dammit. This is fucking unbelievable. Fuck. Okay, so it’s probably not as bad as Luke’s thinking, he’s probably just working himself up for nothing like always, but it’s still not what he wanted to do with his Friday night in LA. 

 

“You ready sweetheart?” A heavily tattooed girl asks, stepping out from behind a curtain and quirking a pierced eyebrow at Luke.

 

Luke gulps, looking over at Michael and silently begging him to come with him. Michal sighs but follows Luke anyway, knowing Luke’s nervous and that his palms are probably sweaty and that he needs Michael’s support because the younger boy has never done something like this before, much less because of a stupid bet that Michael expected everyone to forget about anyway. He was being dumb, but what else is new, challenging Calum and Ashton to a “drink off” of sorts. He knows Luke likes to pace himself when he drinks and that Calum chugs like a champ and Ashton just swallows it down like water while Michael starts to tip over the edge after a few drinks. But his manly ego got in the way and he’d grabbed Luke’s hand and tugged him onto Michael’s team and made the bet. Winners got to pick something outrageous for the losers to do, and boy did Calum and Ashton pick something entirely wild. 

 

“Alright, just take your shirt off and sit down for me.” The girl smiles, revealing a piercing under her top lip. 

 

Luke bites his lip ring, something he usually only does when he’s jittery or tired, and he follows instructions, sitting on the long leather chair that still doesn’t even accommodate all of his body length. He looks like he’s shaking a little bit maybe, and Michael actually does feel bad for dragging him into this, but at least he’s here with Luke and he has to do it too right after so he didn’t leave the kid alone. Hell, Michael’s nervous too, but there’s nothing he can do about it now because the girl is sitting in the chair next to Luke, cleaning his skin with a cold wet Q-tip. Luke tilts his head back against the seat, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Okay, now just relax, breathe, and try not to tense up.” The girl (Michael thinks her name is Kat) instructs, leaning over Luke and putting her weight on his shoulder to hold him steady.

 

Luke nods and relaxes himself as Michael links their hands together and squeezes. The metal clamp goes on, Luke hisses and grips Michael’s hand hard, and then before he knows it they’re halfway done. Kat switches to the other side of Luke, moving somewhat quickly as she grabs a clean needle and repeats the process. Luke huffs out a harsh breath and then it’s over, painful but not as unbearable as he’d assumed it would be. He stands up after Kat cleans him off, walking nervously over to the full length mirror on the back of the door to the room. He braces himself and then looks and shit, there they are—two silver metal bars shoved through his nipples. The skin feels hot and they’re more sensitive than they normally are, but there isn’t much more pain that the initial shock of the needle and the jewelry. 

 

“What do you think honey?” Kat asks, big smile on her face as she comes up behind Luke with some more cleaning liquid. “Not too bad, right?”

 

“No, not as bad as I thought.” Luke affirms, turning so she can swab him clean one more time before she gingerly puts Band-Aids on each piercing.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Kat grins, handing him his shirt so he can put it on.

 

Luke smiles back, slipping his t-shirt back on as Michael gets his off and sits in the chair. Kat flits about, cleaning her hands and putting on new rubber gloves and grabbing clean clamps and two brand new sterile needles. She cleans Michael’s skin and then gives him the same pep talk she gave Luke, the two boys back to holding hands as the clamps tightens on Michael’s nipple and the needle pushes through. Michael does his best not to twitch away from the pain as Kat puts the bar in and switches to do the other side. Once he’s all done and clean and bandaged up, the boys thank Kat, tip her, collect their cleaning stuff, and hurry out of the shop. Michael gets in the driver’s side of their rental and Luke slides into the passenger’s side, buckling up but shifting the shoulder strap around behind him so it doesn’t press up against his piercings. Michael does the same and then they’re driving away, pulling into LA night traffic.

 

John Mayor plays softly in the background, the air in the car somewhat static and alive with a weird sort of tension that neither of them wants to acknowledge. “My nipples fucking hurt.” Michael complains, pouting only slightly.

 

“Mine too.” Luke pouts back, looking down in the vague direction of his left piercing. “Wasn’t awful though, I mean Cal and Ash could’ve picked a worse punishment.”

 

Michael’s eyes widen at the thought of what they could’ve had to do instead of this. “Yeah, I’m okay with the piercing thing. Might be a chick magnet and lord knows the fans are always raving about piercings they want to see on us, so I’d say we lost AND won.”

 

Luke nods, biting his lip in thought. “Yeah, maybe.” He knows he doesn’t sound too sure, but that’s just because the image of Michael and anyone who isn’t Luke....that just doesn’t fit into Luke’s head. 

 

Michael can sense that something’s off about Luke but he chalks it up to being forced into having needles shoved into his body, decides to ignore the obvious jealousy in Luke’s sea glass eyes, making them shimmer in the dim street lights. Luke’s always a possessive fucker when it comes to Michael so the red head isn’t particularly surprised that the mention of girls would set the blonde off, he just wishes Luke could hide his feelings easier because it’s a little strange if he’s honest. Not the whole boy-likes-boy thing, that’s cool or whatever, but the whole Luke-likes-Michael-but-Michael-doesn’t-feel-the-same-way thing....that’s what’s strange. Like, all the fans always freak out because they think Michael goes all goo-goo heart eyes emoji for Luke just because of a few photos of him staring off into space in Luke’s general direction, when really it’s the other way around. Luke is the heart eyes one, not Michael. Michael’s too punk for that shit. 

 

They pull up to the house close to 10pm, marching inside to obediently show Calum and Ashton that they actually pulled through and honored the bet. The boys are waiting for them in the living room, watching a movie and drinking beers on the couch. 

 

“Hey there they are!” Calum chirps, looking beside himself with smugness.

 

“Alright, let’s see them!” Ashton claps his hands together loudly, clearly too excited for this.

 

“Okay you shitheads, keep your pants on.” Michael groans, annoyed at being bossed around.

 

Regardless, he and Luke strip their shirts off, revealing the Band-Aids covering their new metal. Luke carefully peels them off as Michael does the same, the silver bars shining under the ceiling lights.

 

Calum’s mouth drops open as Ashton stands up to inspect their chests. “Holy shit.” He breathes, sounding impressed. “You actually did it.”

 

“You ACTUALLY fucking did it!” Calum squawks, coming over next to Ashton to get a better look.

 

“Of course we fucking did it, you paid the piercer in advance and printed out turn by turn directions to the shop. We didn’t exactly have a choice.” Luke mutters, obviously annoyed at their shock when it’s their fault that this even happened.

 

“Wow.” Calum nods approvingly, standing up straight.

 

“Well done lads.” Ashton comments, clapping Michael on the back as he walks by, headed upstairs. 

 

Calum just nods again, courteously handing Luke his shirt back before following Ashton out. Luke huffs a sigh and forgoes the shirt, trudging upstairs and shutting himself in his room. A few minutes later Michael’s door shuts loudly and so apparently the 5sos house is going to sleep in a swamp of crackling tension and a few pinched nerves—so to speak.

 

*********

 

Luke wakes up the next morning to a hand in his hair and pain in his chest. Well, more like ON his chest, and he can immediately tell that the hand belongs to Michael. He can tell its Michael because no one else plays with his hair like this—brushing through the front because it’s longer and scratching the scalp towards the back where it’s shorter. Michael also has a habit of tugging at the roots when Luke doesn’t immediately wake up, much like he’s doing right now. It feels good and Luke doesn’t want it to stop but he knows that if Michael’s waking him up then it’s for a good reason, meaning they probably have something band related to do today that Luke forgot about in the commotion yesterday.

 

“Lukey poo, time to get up dear.” Michael coos teasingly, knowing Luke hates to be called that.

 

Luke groans, turning onto his back and squinting his tired eyes at Michael. He huffs a breath when Michael smiles at him, looking like he’d only just woken up himself and instantly came in to see Luke, which. Yeah, he probably did, and the thought of that makes Luke feel fuzzy inside and it’s too soon after waking up to be this emotional. But hey, whatever. Luke’s not picky with his feelings, he’ll take what he can get. 

 

“M’nipples fuckin’ hurt.” Is the first thing Luke says, glaring down at his chest like it’s the nipples’ fault that he got them pierced.

 

Michael snorts. “Mine too. We gotta clean ‘em before we leave.”

 

Luke nods and rubs at his eyes, yawning loudly. “Where do we have to go today?” He asks, mid yawn.

 

“Writing with Feldy.” Michael yawns back, triggered by Luke’s.

 

Luke nods again and swings his legs out of bed, standing up and padding over to the dresser in his room. He grabs a random t-shirt and some jeans and a change of boxers and trudges out of the room to the bathroom two doors down. He hears Michael walking around in his own room directly next door, drawers shutting and the faint sound of clothes being thrown around. Luke quickly changes everything but his shirt and brushes his teeth, knowing they won’t get a chance to eat until they get to Feldy’s. He grabs a Q-tip and wets it with the piercing cleaner, gingerly running it over the ends of the bars until they’re soaked and shiny. He lets them dry off before slipping his shirt on and walking back to his room, messing with his hair as he goes until he gets it right. He pulls on his Vans and snags a pair of sunglasses and his phone off the dresser before he heads downstairs where Ashton is already waiting. 

 

“How ya feeling Hemmo?” Ashton asks between sips of his coffee, quirking an eyebrow at Luke.

 

“I’m alright.” Luke offers over a yawn, and then Ashton looks more pointedly at him and Luke knows what he means. “The piercings are very sore. Doesn’t feel good.”

 

Ashton nods sympathetically as Calum comes down the stairs with Michael trailing a few steps behind him. Michael makes a beeline for the fridge, grabbing a cold bottle of water and then heading wordlessly toward the door. Everyone collectively shrugs and starts to file out, Calum last because he’s got the keys to lock the front door. They pile into the car, Ashton driving, Michael in the passenger’s seat, and Luke and Calum stuffed into the back. The short drive is full of crude jokes and half-hearted insults that make no sense to anyone but them, and it doesn’t stop once they pull into the Feldmann’s driveway. It continues all the way inside, Michael being particularly quick with the comebacks today. 

 

“Jeez Mikey, you’re on fire today.” Calum quips, chuckling at Ashton’s expense when Michael makes a crack at the oldest boy’s hair.

 

Michael bows dramatically as they walk through to meet John in his home studio, finding the man hunched over a table in the room, scribbling away in a notebook. 

 

“Hey boys!” He chirps, smiling brightly and spinning around in his chair to face them. “How we doing today?”

 

“We good.” Ashton chuckles, clapping John on the shoulder before he sits down in an extra chair. 

 

“Good to hear. Now I’ve got something started here, so let me know what you think.” John announces as the other three sit down.

 

“Sweet, let’s hear it.” Calum nods, always excited to be writing new songs.

 

John nods, and reaches for his acoustic guitar, playing a few chords and singing part of a chorus he’d been slaving over since he woke up with an idea lodged in his head. He rounds it off once he runs out of words, looking up hopefully.

 

“That was awesome bro!” Calum comments, wide-eyed with inspiration as he immediately scoots closer to get a look at the words written in the notebook. 

 

“Yeah and then we could do something like....” Ashton starts, grabbing another guitar from its stand and strumming away.

 

The three of them get ideas rolling, a constant stream of plucking strings and rhyming words. Michael contributes wherever he can, although he’s usually more comfortable in a one-on-one writing session, but Luke can’t seem to focus on anything more than how badly he wants to get his shirt off so that the material doesn’t rub on his sore piercings anymore. He hates the feeling and he wants it to go away and he’s also starving, so he takes full advantage of John’s “open fridge door” policy and quietly leaves the room to raid the kitchen. He knows Michael’s probably hungry too so he grabs extra snacks for the red head, also knowing Calum and Ashton won’t stop for anything until they’re satisfied with where the song is for the day. He brings back an arm full of food and silently hands some to Michael before flopping himself down in his seat and pigging out. The food is a good distraction from the pain on his chest, makes him able to tune into the conversation and actually listen to what the song is about and where it’s going.

 

Although, “Try a D-chord there.” He suggests through a mouthful of chips.

 

Ashton looks up, strumming Luke’s idea and nodding appreciatively at the improvement of the sound. “Nice Luke.” He compliments, smiling brightly.

 

Luke nods back, holding up his chip bag in salute. 

 

*******

 

Once they get home that night, they have a kick ass song and Luke’s chest is throbbing from soreness. As soon as he gets upstairs he whips his shirt off and cleans the piercings again, throwing himself onto his bed and kicking his shoes and socks off. He toys with the TV remote to find something to watch, settling on Friends reruns. An episode and a half into what is apparently an all-night marathon, an equally shirtless Michael comes in, settling himself on the bed next to Luke. Luke doesn’t argue, knows it’d be pointless even if he did mind having Michael here, he just shifts to allow Michael some more space so he isn’t half off the bed. Another episode goes by before anyone says anything.

 

“When do you think these’ll stop hurting so bad?” Michael wonders aimlessly, eyes still glued on the TV.

 

Luke shrugs, jostling Michael in the process. “Hopefully soon, although they hurt less when the cleaner is on them.”

 

“Probably because it’s cold. And wet.” Michael nods.

 

Luke hums in agreement. “Yeah, it feels good.”

 

A moment goes by, just a beat of silence, before Michael says, “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

 

“What?”

 

Instead of answering, Michael leans forward toward Luke, sticking his tongue out and licking it over Luke’s left nipple. Luke gasps and moves to pull him away but Michael holds his arms down, licking over the left piercing again before blowing cool air on it. Luke relaxes back into the pillow he had propped against the headboard, closing his eyes at the relief he feels from Michael’s idea. It feels good, he has to admit, and his head knocks back against the headboard in defeat as he surrenders to whatever Michael’s got going on in his head right now. The older boy switches to the right nipple, licking over it and blowing on it, alternating back and forth between the two as he slowly moves to settle himself in the V of Luke’s legs. Luke’s starting to feel a little bit too good as Michael continues, shifting between nipples over and over again until Luke is panting and is embarrassingly hard, but who can blame him when his nipples are extra sensitive right now?

 

“Mike...” Luke breathes, burying a hand in Michael’s hair.

 

Michael hums, pulling his tongue away from Luke’s chest to look the younger boy in the eye. “I can feel it Luke.” 

 

Luke’s cheeks go pink as Michael goes back to what he was doing, this time closing his lips around Luke’s right nipple and sucking lightly on it. Luke’s back arches and he tries to stifle a moan, fingers digging into Michael’s hair a little harder. Michael keeps sucking, swirling his tongue around the bar as he fumbles around with Luke’s jeans button and zipper, trying to get them undone without moving away. Once he manages it he pulls the jeans down to Luke’s thighs with the boxers following immediately after, and he wraps a tentatively hand around Luke’s dick. Luke gasps, mouth dropping open as Michael switches to sucking on the other nipple and starts slowly pumping his hand around Luke.

 

“Oh god.” Luke groans, causing Michael to pull his hand away, spit in it, and come back to jerk Luke off faster. “Shit.”

 

Michael hums, smirking as best he can with a mouth full of nipple, sucking even harder as Luke starts to whimper. The older boy uses his free hand to rub over whichever nipple isn’t in his mouth as he keeps sliding his hand quickly over Luke. Luke is beside himself with pleasure, back bowing upward and practically begging for Michael’s mouth to stay on his chest and keep teasing his slightly less sore nipples. Michael accepts the silent plea, sitting his open mouth on the skin and kitten licking the pierced bud, feeling Luke’s dick twitch in his moving hand in response. He can tell Luke’s close so he gives each of his nipples one last spit-slicked kiss before craning up and stealing a kiss from the younger boy’s lips. Luke kisses him back needily, whining into the older boy’s mouth as he gets closer and his toes start to curl against the sheets. He comes a minute later, tongue tangled with Michael’s and his nipples soaking wet. He soils Michael’s hand and he whines into the older boy’s mouth as Michael works his through it.

 

“Jesus.” Michael whispers after pulling away, looking down at his dirty hand in awe.

 

Luke struggles to catch his breath while Michael uses Luke’s poor t-shirt to clean off his hand, tossing it back onto the floor once he’s done. There’s a pause of silence where they just look at each other, awkwardness creeping in like a ghost, so Luke acts quickly and flings his arms around Michael’s back, pulling him in so the blonde can get his mouth around Michael’s sore nipples this time. Michael squeaks, hands slapping against the headboard to steady himself as Luke sucks and licks at his nipples with vigor, clearly determined to return the favor. The younger boy can feel Michael’s hardness pressing against his stomach, so he does the sensible thing and copies Michael’s actions from earlier, yanking at the red head’s jeans until they come undone and settle around his thighs. Still sucking on Michael’s piercings, Luke shoves a hand in the older boy’s boxers, slipping them down and wrapping his hand firmly around Michael’s dick, using the precome already leaking there to slicken the slide of his fist. 

 

Michael huffs a breathy moan, nails scratching against the wood of the headboard and Luke’s hand speeds up and his lips tighten around Michael’s nipple. Luke sucks hard and flattens his tongue on the bud, feeling the metal of the bar pressing against it. Michael hisses at the slight twinge of soreness, admittedly getting a little hard with the pain. Luke notices, feels the twitch of Michael’s dick in his hand, so he takes it a step further by switching to the other nipple and very gently scraping it between his teeth. Michael moans loud, arching toward Luke’s mouth for more as the younger boy jerks him off even faster, dares to bite his piercing a little harder.

 

“Fuck, don’t stop....” Michael pants, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. 

 

Luke hums against Michael’s skin, giving him chills when he bites the other nipple, licking wetly over it right after.

 

“Feels so good, oh my god.” Michael groans, throwing his head back and dropping his jaw. 

 

Luke focuses his hand around the head of Michael’s dick, teasing the slit with his thumb and flicking his wrist as quick as he can manage, waiting for the tell-tale twitch before he’s biting down roughly on Michael’s left piercing and the older boy is spilling into his hand with a whine of pain and pleasure. He trembles through it, Luke stroking him quickly the whole time with his mouth sucking soothingly on his bitten nipple. Once he’s calmed down, Michael sits back on his calves and leans over to pick up Luke’s already dirty shirt, handing it to the younger boy so he can clean off his hand. Luke accepts it graciously and throws it back on the floor once he’s done, not being able to resist surging forward and capturing Michael’s lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues brush and their teeth clack as they both try to bite the other’s lip in a fight for dominance that has no winner. 

 

“They don’t hurt so bad anymore.” Luke breathes after they pull apart, biting his lip piercing.

 

Michael nods in agreement. “Mine either.”

 

A beat of silence goes by. “Thanks...for uhm, making them feel better.” Luke says, looking into Michael’s eyes to avoid thinking about the fact that both of their dicks are still hanging out.

 

“Yeah, uh, thank you too.” Michael counters, nodding.

 

Luke nods back and just as he’s about to move to pull his boxers up, Michael leans in and kisses him again, this time much softer and sweeter with gentle lips and light grazing tongues. It’s a kiss like chocolate—sweet and smooth and full of love, but it feels hesitant too, sort of guilty for the feelings it carries. When they pull apart Luke is dizzy with emotion and Michael looks about the same, staring at Luke like there’s a brand new light shining on him that the older boy has never seen before. Michael also looks slightly abashed, cheeks pink as he tries to avoid eye contact with Luke. Luke puts a tender hand on Michael’s right cheek, turning his face so he has no choice but to look into Luke’s eyes. 

 

When Luke sees the love in them, the emotions he’s trying to hide, he can’t help but poke a little fun to make Michael feel more comfortable since the older boy tends to relax when he knows it’s okay to joke around. “You are totally heart-eyes right now Mikey.” 

 

Michael does relax, shoulders falling from their tensed-up position as a smile creeps onto his face. “Fuck off, I am not.”

 

“You so are.”

 

“I am not!” Michael chuckles, shoving at Luke’s shoulders and standing up to get his jeans all the way off and pull his boxers back up.

 

Luke waits until he’s distracted to whisper, “Are too.” He struggles with kicking off his own jeans and getting his own boxers up his legs, looking back up to a half-hearted glare from Michael. “It’s okay to admit you love me.” He patronizes, smirking and trying not to laugh as Michael flops down on the bed next to him. 

 

“I’ll admit I love pizza.” Michael amends, looking smugly up at Luke. 

 

The younger boy huffs and rolls his eyes, shutting off the lamp and the TV before settling down and forcing Michael under the covers with him. “I’ll admit I love you.”

 

The darkness of the room swallows his confession, chases it out with silence as Luke shuts his eyes and snuggles into Michael’s side. The older boy pets at Luke’s hair and he knows that what Luke said is true—the fans are right, he is heart-eyes emoji for Luke. Come to think of it, he’s just heart emoji for Luke. What’s more, he loves Luke, no emoji needed. It’s true and Michael’s a totally un-punk love machine for Luke. Luke likes him and Michael does feel the same way, he knows he does and he’s always known he did but Luke doesn’t need to know. The younger boy already has an advantage over Michael just by being Luke, and Michael’s decided that he doesn’t need another one. He can feel Luke sleeping against him, can feel his breath fanning over Michael’s ribs and tickling him softly.

 

Michael bites his lip and looks down at the silhouette of Luke’s pretty little head. “I love you too.” He whispers, so quietly that it’s barely even there.

 

A few minutes of silence go by and Michael’s almost asleep himself, just riding the edge of sweet dreams about blue eyes.

 

But then, “I knew it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola peoples of AO3! Alrighty, so this one is a little surprise for my princess Ana banana and I say surprise because she didn't /technically/ make a request but she mentioned some stuff about Luke and Michael and nipples and piercings and so here we are because I love her and she deserves to have endless stories to read (especially when they're her ideas!). I honestly loved writing this one a lot, it was really different for me which makes it interesting and fun! ALSO PLEASE READ THIS MY LOVELIES BC I'M ABOUT TO LAY SOME IMPORTANT DISCLAIMING COMMON SENSE ON YOU: please DO NOT alter or add anything to your body based on a bet or pressure from friends/peers/family! I know this seems like a stupid thing to say because DUH but you'd be surprised how many people do that and then regret it. Piercing and tattoos and whatever else are awesome and it should be a personal choice, not something you're forced into! Please just make sure that it's something you 100% have researched, you 100% want, and you 100% have decided to get based on your own educated decisions! The situation portrayed in this story was purely just for fictional writing's sake, please do not follow their fictional example! Although I did make sure they did it safely and in a professional piercing shop setting(which you should ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS DO), it still is NOT a good decision to do things like that to your body just because other people tell you to!  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave feedback and comments and suggestions below, and I love you all! <3  
> AND OOPS LOOK WHO WROTE FUCKING MUKE AGAIN WHAT A SHOCK ARE YOU SHOCKED I'M SHOCKED WOW WHO COULD'VE GUESSED RIGHT?!?!?!? ((can you taste the sarcasm? I can.)) 
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & hemmotext  
> twitter: traysadilla  
> SC: youngtray  
> insta: tahracee  
> ponder: traceecatherine


End file.
